What The Pearl Really Is
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: Marain is ontsnapt uit Het Huis en liep compleet toevallig Jack Sparrow tegen het lijf. Wat gebeurt er als The Pearl gevorderd wordt en Jack opgesloten zit? Wat voor geweldige plannen heeft Marain bedacht?
1. I'ts Not My Dreams You Take

**Dit begon ooit (lees: half uurtje geleden) als een non-fanfic. Het was de bedoeling dat het een 'gewoon' verhaal zou worden, maar toch kom ik weer uit bij FF. De ideeën in mijn hoofd... tsja, zijn met Jack Sparrow. Dus toch weer een Fanfic hier.**

**_Disclaimer:_ NIET! Alles in dit hoofdstuk is nog van mij. Marain, Irian, St. Ardo's Instituut voor Probleemkinderen en Wezen, Illias & Llarys, Alais en Mario.**

**Whuhaha, nu voel ik me oppermachtig, ik ben in staat om één hoofdstuk te schrijven zonder personen te jatten! Jaha, doe me dat maar eens na!**

**Opmerking: shit, de 2 regeltjes die schuingedrukt staan zijn NIET van mij. Snik, snik... maar dat telt niet! Dat zijn maar 2 stomme kutregeltjes uit een liedje! Dat zijn geen hele personen en hele werelden! Whuhaha! Trouwens, het komt uit 'Goodbye My Lover' van James Blont. O, wacht, is-ie niet blond? Nouja, pech voor hem. Blunt dan.**

**Nu houd ik maar op... hier heb je mijn 2e fanfic. Review please! (en sorry voor de spaties en enters, dat lukt nog steeds niet bij mij.)**

In het vredige dorpje Llarys, gelegen op een eiland wat bij de meeste mensen niet bekend was, was het nog stil. De meeste mensen sliepen nog. De meeste. Voor Het Huis, op het bruin stenen trappetje, zat namelijk wel iemand.

Het Huis, zo werd het door de meesten kortweg genoemd. De volledige naam van het weeshuis was een mond vol. St. Ardo's Instituut voor Probleemkinderen en Wezen. Kortom, Het Huis. De kinderen die er zaten waren dus probleemkinderen of wezen. Meestal wezen, aangezien die er nogal veel waren in het dorpje Llarys.

Een jaar of tien geleden woedde hier namelijk een oorlog, met het vroegere Illyas. Illyas was een dorpje ongeveer 10 kilometer verderop. Tussen Llarys en Illyas werd veel gehandeld. Illyas was een vissersdorpje, terwijl Llarys vooral aan landbouw deed. Zo handelden ze vaak, vis tegen tarwe of graan. Heel lang is dat goed gegaan, want beide dorpjes bestaan al zo'n 500 jaar. Tot 10 jaar geleden. Toen ging het flink mis. Een man genaamd Alais stal in beide dorpen zo'n 50 kilo aan vis en graan. Hij ging er snel vandoor met zijn scheepje. Toen de dorpen er eenmaal achter kwamen, gaven ze elkaar de schuld. Heel kinderachtig, zul je denken. Dat was het ook, maarja, Alais was al spoorloos verdwenen, en niemand had hem nog gemist. Beide dorpen maakten zich op voor een oorlog. Na 5 jaar bleek Llarys de sterkste en Illyas was nu compleet weggevaagd. Ook in Llarys waren veel doden gevallen en was een groot gedeelte van het dorp verwoest, maar zij begonnen langzaam aan de wederopbouw. Alleen liepen er nu wel veel weeskinderen rond, omdat hun ouders gevochten hadden. Zo kwam het dat St. Ardo's Instituut voor Probleemkinderen en Wezen werd opgericht. Veel wezen in de leeftijd 12-16 waren namelijk op de straat gaan wonen, en langzaam onhandelbaar geworden. Ze werden allemaal samengepropt in Het Huis, en voila, opgeruimd staat netjes.

Maar nu terug naar het bruin stenen trappetje. Achter het trappetje waren de grote, rode deuren van Het Huis te zien. Ongeveer een halve meter daarboven stond in grote, rode letters de naam van het instituut. En ongeveer een meter voor de deuren zat een meisje. Het meisje leek klein, ze zat ineengedoken. In werkelijkheid was ze helemaal niet klein. Ze was altijd van gemiddelde lengte geweest. Maar omdat ze altijd naar beneden keek en ineengedoken was leek ze kleiner. Het meisje had lang, zwart haar wat steil langs haar gezicht liep. Ze had grijze ogen, aardig opvallend, alleen vielen ze niet op omdat er haar voor hing. Het meisje had haar lippen felrood gestift, waardoor de witte tint van haar huid nog meer opviel. Om haar ogen was een zwarte lijn getrokken.

Het meisje droeg het zomeruniform wat gebruikelijk was voor het instituut. Een blauwgeruit rokje tot op de knieën, met daarboven een wit overhemd en een blauwe stropdas. Ze droeg blauwe kousen tot halverwege haar onderbeen, met daaronder witte schoenen met ronde neuzen. De schoenen waren altijd smetteloos wit, dat wist iedereen in het dorp. Elke dag werd begonnen met het poetsen van de witte schoenen, en wie niet poetste, kreeg straf.

Nou denk je misschien, is dat niet veel te warm voor in de zomer? Ja, dat was het. De rok was van wol gemaakt, net als de kousen. Het meisje zat dan ook heel rustig, zonder zich te bewegen. Als ze zich teveel bewoog zou ze het warm krijgen. En als ze het warm kreeg, ging ze zweten. En als ze ging zweten, werd haar uniform vies. En dan zou ze straf krijgen.

In Het Huis heerste zware discipline. De lijst met regels bestond ondertussen uit 692 regels, die iedereen uit zijn hoofd moest kennen. Als je een regel overtreden had moest je hem kunnen opnoemen. Daarom kenden de meeste kinderen in Het Huis alleen de belangrijkste regels uit hun hoofd, en probeerden zo min mogelijk regels te overtreden. De straffen waren namelijk niet mis. Meestal bestond de straf uit slagen met de riem, maar soms werd ook een andere straf bedacht. De straffen werden altijd uitgevoerd door Meneer. Het Huis werd gerund door het echtpaar Rodriguez. Mevrouw zorgde voor alle maaltijden, voor gewonden en zieken en was eigenlijk wel aardig, maar ze deed niks tegen Meneer. Zij had geen sterke wil. Meneer deed de financiën en bemoeide zich verder zo min mogelijk met de kinderen, behalve om ze straf te geven. Hij was een medogenloos man. Iedereen was bang voor hem. Iedereen, behalve het meisje wat nu op het trappetje voor Het Huis zat. Zij wist dat de man haar niet kon breken. Haar lichaam wel, maar niet vanbinnen. Ze bezat een sterke wil, ook al was ze altijd stil.

De rode deur van Het Huis werd opengetrokken en er kwam een klein, blond jongetje naar buiten gelopen. Het jongetje had lichtblauwe ogen en was niet ouder dan 6. Hij ging stil naast het meisje zitten, op het trappetje. Het meisje keek even naar hem, en trok hem toen dicht tegen zich aan.

'Wat is er, Irian?' vroeg ze met zachte stem. Het jongetje, dat dus Irian heette, kroop dicht tegen het meisje aan en begon zacht te vertellen.

'Thomas h-heeft eten uit de k-k-keuken gepikt, en t-toen h-h-heeft hij straf ge-k-kregen.' Stotterde het blonde jongetje. Hij stotterde al sinds zijn geboorte en werd daarom vaak gepest. Het meisje had hem blijkbaar onder haar hoede genomen. Het meisje was zelf al een jaar of 16, en functioneerde min of meer als moeder voor Irian.

'Ach, Thomas... Thomas maakt dat niet uit, lieverd. Thomas is een slecht jongetje. Hij is een crimineel geweest, en is het nog steeds. Voor Thomas moet je uitkijken. Beloof je dat, Irian?'

'J-ja. Thomas slecht jongetje. Crimineel.' Herhaalde hij. Hij keek even naar het meisje, dat nu voor zich uit zat te staren, terwijl ze zachtjes heen en weer schommelde.

'Marain, als je weggaat, laat je mij toch niet achter he?' vroeg Irian. Het meisje, dat dus Marain heette, keek verbaasd naar het blondje jongetje naast haar.

'Je stotterde niet! Irian, wat goed!' Irian begon te glimmen van trots. Bij Marain stotterde hij bijna nooit, omdat hij zich daar op zijn gemak voelde.

'Maar je laat me toch niet hier he? Als je weggaat?' hoopvol en angstig keek hij naar haar op.

'Soms lijkt het echt alsof je gedachten kan lezen, Irian. Nee, als ik wegga neem ik je mee. Maar dan moet je me beloven dat je altijd klaar zult staan om gelijk weg te rennen, als dat nodig is.'

'Tuurlijk!' zei Irian trots. Hij was allang blij dat hij niet achtergelaten zou worden.

Marain zat in gedachten verzonken op het trappetje. Ze was inderdaad van plan om hier weg te gaan. Ze zat nu al 12 jaar in dit huis, en was het nu zat. Ze haatte Het Huis. Alle kinderen werden er slecht behandeld, maar niemand durfde tot nu toe opstandig te zijn. Zij zou de eerste zijn uit een lange reeks kinderen die weg zou lopen. Nog 2 jaar zou ze niet volhouden. Normaal werden kinderen op hun 18e ergens bij een boer geplaatst om daar te helpen. Daar had Marain ook geen zin in. Ze wilde geen boerin worden, en al helemaal niet in dit dorp. Ze werd door bijna iedereen hier geminacht, omdat ze de dochter was geweest van Mario, een piraat. Hij was een eerlijke piraat geweest, een goede piraat. Hij had zelfs meegevochten in de oorlog voor Llarys. Hij hield van het dorpje, vroeger. Zijn vrouw was bij de geboorte van Marain gestorven, en daarom had Mario zijn dochter naar zijn vrouw vernoemd. Marain. Maar toen Marain 4 was kon Mario niet langer blijven. Hij moest weer gaan varen. Hij was en bleef een zeeman. Maar van die vaart was hij nooit meer teruggekomen, en Marain werd in Het Huis geplaatst. Ze was één van de weinige kinderen die pas na de oorlog in Het Huis kwamen.

Marain had nooit een woord meer gezegd dan nodig was tegen andere mensen, behalve tegen Irian. Irian was haar beschermeling. Hij stotterde, en werd daarom vaak gepest, en ook vaak gestraft. Al sinds de dag dat Irian binnen werd gebracht had ze op een of andere manier een band met het jongetje gevoeld. Vaak had ze hem van straf weten te redden. Meneer wilde hem vaak straffen omdat 'hij niet normaal kon praten.' Dat kon hij wel, maar niet met zo'n bruut in de buurt. Logisch, dat je dan bang wordt en gaat stotteren. Vaak als ze Irian van straf had behoed kreeg ze zelf wel straf voor haar grote mond, maar dat maakte haar niks uit. De man kon haar niet breken, niet vanbinnen.

_You can't break my spirit  
It's my dreams you take_

Maar zelfs haar dromen kon hij haar niet ontnemen. Ze had een plan uitgedacht. En het was een goed plan, al zei ze het zelf. Morgen. Morgen, dan zou ze hier voor altijd weg zijn. En ze zou Irian meenemen. Ze zouden samen een nieuw leven beginnen. Dit keer zou de ontsnappingspoging lukken. Ze voelde het overal. Het ging lukken. Maar eerst nog één dag doorkomen... en zelfs dat bleek al moeilijk te zijn.

**Whuhaha, ik voel me nog steeds oppermachtig! Tralala... review please! Deze FF is toch heel anders dan Autumn (daar heb ik trouwens veel positieve reacties op gehad, benk heel blij mee D ) en ik wil dus graag weten wat jullie hiervan vinden!**

**Tralala... a pirate I will be...**

**En Nee, Tralala... en Whuhaha zijn geen stopwoordjes, dat lijkt maar zo! P**

**Next: Dé Grote Ontsnapping!**


	2. Ontsnapt

_Disclaimer: Jippie! Nog steeds geen personen gejat! YAY! Alles is nog van mij! Whuhaha! Review please!_

_Op een of andere manier lukte het uploaden gisteravond niet, dus nu pas next chap... ik ga hier natuurlijk ook ff reclame maken voor mijn andere verhaal, Autumn, ook al zou ik dat andersom moeten doen. Doe ik ook wel, bij het volgende hoofdstuk van Autumn... wat ik dus nog moet schrijven. Precies ja, ik ging eerst hiermee verder..._

_De titel die het verhaal nu heeft is ff tijdelijk, want ik wist geen betere. Alle suggesties zijn welkom! En ook ideeën voor het verdere verloop van dit verhaal zijn erg welkom..! Dus, review ff met je ideeën, en je mening over het verhaal natuurlijk...! Grr, waarom wil deze tekst niet vetgedrukt blijven als ik het verhaal heb geupload? Ik houd niet van deze site, qua verhalen uploaden enzo... ._

Hoofdstuk 2: Ontsnapt 

'Marain! Naar binnen, Nu!' klonk een boze stem van achter de halfopenstaande deur.

Marain draaide zich half om, zag Meneer Rodriguez staan en draaide weer terug. Langzaam stond ze op en liep de nog openstaande deur door. Ze deed de deur achter zich dicht en wou zich weer omdraaien, maar voelde toen een stevige hand op haar schouder. Hij kneep hard en het deed pijn, maar Marain zei niks.

'Je weet best dat je binnen moet blijven.' Siste Meneer Rodriguez. Marain hield nog steeds haar mond dicht. Ze zei nooit iets, ze wist toch al wat er ging komen.

'Jij gaat zonder eten naar bed vanavond. En nu kom je met mij mee.' Zei hij, nog steeds sissend. De greep op Marain's schouder verslapte en gehoorzaam liep ze mee naar het kantoor. Er hing een bordje op de deur waar met sierlijke letters op stond:

'Mr. Rodriguez,

Leider St. Adro's Instituut voor Probleemkinderen en Wezen'

Marain vroeg zich af hoeveel dat gekost had, zoveel letters. Maar de deur was al open gedaan en ze werd naar binnen geduwd. Ze struikelde en viel neer op haar knieën.

'Shirt uit!' werd er geroepen. Marain trok langzaam haar shirt uit. Het was in Het Huis niet toegestaan om beha's te dragen en ze sloeg dan ook beschermend haar armen voor haar borst. Achter zich hoorde ze hoe Rodriguez zijn riem uit zijn broek haalde, en even later voelde ze de eerste klap. Het deed zeer, verschrikkelijk zeer. Maar ze gaf geen kik. Na ongeveer een kwartier was hij klaar. Marain trok haar shirt weer aan en stond moeizaam op. Met haar hoofd hoog opgeheven liep ze het kantoor uit. Hij zou haar niet breken, en dat zou ze hem ook duidelijk maken ook!

Ze liep regelrecht naar de slaapzalen, waar ze Irian huilend aantrof. Ze liep naar het ventje toe en ging naast hem op zijn bed zitten.

'Wat is er, jochie?'

'I-ik moet z-z-zonder eten n-naar bed!' stotterde hij, al snikkend.

'Maar lieverd toch, wat heb je dan gedaan?'

'N-niks!' riep Irian uit

'Sst, rustig maar. Morgen gaan we hier weg.' fluisterde ze in Irian's oor.

'J-ja? Echtwaar?'

'Ja, echtwaar. Nu kunnen we mooi alvast wat spullen inpakken voor morgen, want nu zit iedereen toch te eten.'

Irian was nu al zijn leed alweer vergeten en begon enthousiast zijn rugtasje onder zijn bed uit te trekken. Toen hij die had, en weer rechtovereind stond, keek Marain eens naar hem. Hij keek beteuterd. 'Wat is er, lieverd?'

'Wat moet ik meenemen?' vroeg hij, nog steeds beteuterd kijken.

Marain liep naar hem toe en knuffelde hem.

'Zullen we eens samen kijken dan, wat je mee moet nemen?' Het jongetje begon te stralen.

'JA!' riep hij uit.

'Sst, ze mogen ons niet zien.' Waarschuwde Marain, en ze hield een vinger tegen zijn lippen.

'Sst!' herhaalde Irian en deed toen zijn vinger tegen Marain's lippen. Marain moest even lachen. Ze dook onder Irian's bed en kwam even later terug met een teddybeer, die ze in de rugzak stopte.

Alles wat ze mee wouden nemen lag onder hun bedden, omdat ze het daar moesten verstoppen. De meeste dingen waren niet toegestaan in Het Huis. In Irian's rugzakje werd zijn teddybeer, lucifers en een paar kaarsen met wat ruimte over voor voedsel. In Marain's rugzak pakten ze nog wat andere nuttige dingen. Een klein olielampje, een touw, een mes goed in een doek gewikkeld, maar ook haar oogpotlood, lippenstift en een foto van haar vader. Toen legden ze de rugzakken onder Marain's bed.

'Vannacht kom ik je halen, goed, Irian?' Dat zou een van de moeilijkste dingen zijn. Zorgen dat ze Irian meekreeg zonder anderen wakker te maken. Maar het ging lukken.

Die nacht, toen iedereen diep in slaap was, stond Marain voorzichtig op. Ze haalde heel zachtjes de rugzakken onder haar bed vandaan, en liep zachtjes naar Irian's bed. Tot zover ging alles nog goed. Zachtjes tikte ze het jongetje op zijn schouder. Hij bleek al wakker te zijn, en hij stond stilletjes op. Heel zacht gingen ze de slaapzaal uit, de trap af. Ook Meneer en Mevrouw Rodriguez waren nu al diep in slaap. Toen ze in de hal aangekomen waren, moest Marain zelf nog wat doen.

'Jij blijft hier wachten, goed? Ik kom snel terug.' Fluisterde ze in Irian's oor.

Hij knikte ten teken dat hij het begreep.

Zachtjes legde Marain de rugzakken naast Irian neer en liep de keuken in. Even later kwam ze terug met 3 broden, 5 lege wijnflessen met water, een paar appels en bananen en een paar van de vullende koeken die mevrouw Rodriguez altijd bakte van de kliekjes van het avondeten. Zachtjes opende ze de rugzakken en propte alles erin. Nu kwam het moeilijkste gedeelte.

Marain haalde een speldje uit haar haar, en vervormde dat een beetje. Ze liep naar het kantoor van Meneer Rodriguez en stak het speldje in het sleutelgat. Na even prutsen hoorde ze een zachte klik en de deur kon open. Ze haalde de speld weer uit de deur en zachtjes liep ze het kantoor in, naar het reusachtige bureau van Meneer. Ze opende de bovenste lade. Shit, niks. De onderste dan maar. Die bleek niet op en te kunnen. Hebbes, hier bewaarde hij het vast. Ze stak het speldje in het slot van de la en na een paar tellen hoorde ze de vertrouwde klik weer. Ze schoof de la naar zich toe en zag daar een grote zak liggen. Ze pakte de zak er voorzichtig uit en keek erin. Hebbes, dit was wat ze moest hebben. Een grote zak geld. Ze deed de la weer dicht, liep het kantoor uit en sloot zacht de deur. Ze liep weer naar Irian en de rugzakken toe.

Ze pakte haar rugzak op, en gebaarde Irian dat hij hetzelfde moest doen. Vol verwachting keek het jongetje naar Marain op. Hij vond het spannend. Zachtjes liepen ze naar de voordeur, die wonder boven wonder vanavond een keer niet op slot zat. Dat scheelde heel wat peuterwerk, dacht Marain terwijl ze de deur voorzichtig opende. Ze stapte naar buiten, de donkere nacht in. Irian kwam vlak achter haar aan, en ze sloot de deur achter hem. Ze gebaarde dat Irian moest volgen, en liep naar het steegje naast Het Huis. Ze had een geweldig plan nog, voordat ze definitief wegging...

Ze liep door het dorpje heen, totdat ze aan de rand ervan kwam. Irian volgde haar op de voet.

Toen ze eenmaal buiten het dorpje waren, in een bos, stopte ze. Irian keek haar vragend aan. Maar Marain was al in een boom geklommen, en kwam even later terug met wat vruchten. Ze stopte de vruchten in Irian's rugzak erbij en begon toen weer verder te lopen. Na nog een kwartier lopen werd Irian moe. Maar hier had Marain rekening mee gehouden. Ze had van veel overblijfselen van de naailessen, stokken uit de tuin waar ze op zondag in mocht, en wat touwen een soort van draagding gemaakt. Het was niet van de allerbeste kwaliteit, maar het was wel stevig. Daar had ze wel voor gezorgd. Ze haalde haar rugzak van haar rug, viste het ding **(A/N. Ja, het was opvouwbaar!)** eruit en vouwde het uit. Ze liet Irian in het ding stappne, en ging toen met een plof op het strand zitten. Ze bond het draagding vast, terwijl Irian nu nog gewoon stond. Toen ze zeker wist dat het vast zat, stond ze voorzichtig op. Irian kraaide het uit van plezier. Hij vond het geweldig, dat hij nu zo hoog zat, en dat hij niet zelf hoefde te lopen. Gelukkig was Irian 5 jaar oud en helemaal niet zwaar.

Marain pakte haar rugzak op, knoopte die onder aan het draagding vast en begon te lopen. Stevig stapte ze door het rulle zand heen, en af en toe keek ze naar de zee naast haar. Na nog een kwartiertje voelde ze dat Irian in slaap was gevallen op haar rug. Dit draagding was toch wel een erg goed idee geweest.

Het begon al iets lichter te worden. Marain was doodop. Ze had de hele nacht gelopen, en ook al was Irain zeker niet zwaar, na 5 uur lopen woog het toch steeds zwaarder mee. Maar dapper stapte ze nog door. Toen bleef ze even staan, en keek achterom. Ze had toch zeker 20 kilometer gelopen deze nacht, en ze had nog even. Pas om 7 uur zouden ze opstaan in Het Huis, en het was nu ongeveer 5 uur, schatte ze. Ze draaide zich weer om en begon verder te lopen.

Na 2 uur was het helemaal licht geworden. Nu zouden ze in Het Huis erachter komen dat ze weg was, samen met Irian. En wat zou Marain graag de gezichten zien van het echtpaar Rodriguez, als ze erachter kwamen wat voor stunt ze had uitgehaald...

**Tsja, wat heeft ze uitgehaald? Wat heeft ze gedaan voordat ze echt wegliep? En blijft ze op vrije voeten? Lees het next chap! Reviews, please... make me happy, give me a reason to write for! Nouja, ik schrijf zowiezo wel, maar toch...**


	3. Mijn Redding: De Kist

_**Ja ,hier issie dan, chappie 3. Applaus voor de oplettende lezer BonnieLassie, want in chapter 1 stond er dat Marain's vader meevocht in de oorlog, en later staat er dat Marain één van de weinige kinderen was die vóór de oorlog al in Het Huis zaten. Dat klopte dus niet. Ik heb het nu veranderd. Tanx, BonnieLassie! Cookies voor jou! P**_

_**Jippie! Ik heb nu in totaal 24 reviews! Op naar de 25... P Ow en ff een note: alles schuingedrukt is een flashback, behalve de eerste regels, dat is ff een herhaling van de laatste regels van het vorige hoofdstuk.**_

**_Kan iemand me misschien uitleggen waarom stukken die ik hier wel vetgedrukt heb niet meer vetgedrukt zijn na het uploaden? Ik snap er geen zak van. Edit: Ha, ik begin er een zak van te snappen! Joepie! Reviews please!_**

**_(...) zijn noten van mij_**.

_**Disclaimer: Whuhaha! Nog steeds lekker niet!**_

_**Read, enjoy & review!**_

_**-Hoofdstuk 3: Mijn Redding: De Kist- **_

_Na 2 uur was het helemaal licht geworden. Nu zouden ze in Het Huis erachter komen dat ze weg was, samen met Irian. En wat zou Marain graag de gezichten zien van het echtpaar Rodriguez, als ze erachter kwamen wat voor stunt ze had uitgehaald..._

Met een glimlach op haar gezicht dacht Marain terug aan wat ze had gedaan.

_Ze stapte naar buiten, de donkere nacht in. Irian kwam vlak achter haar aan, en ze sloot de deur achter hem. Ze gebaarde dat Irian moest volgen, en liep naar het steegje naast Het Huis. Ze had een geweldig plan nog, voordat ze definitief wegging..._

_In het steegje begon ze gelijk Irian uit te kleden. Zijn verplichte uniformpje lag nu op een hoop achter haar. Ze trok wat kleren uit de rugtas. Ze had weggegooide kleren van Meneer en Mevrouw weten te bemachtigen, en met wat naaivaardigheid had ze er wat van weten te maken. Ze hees Irian in de kleren. Het jongetje vond het allemaal wel best, en viel bijna om van de slaap. Toen ze klaar was, deed Marain een stap naar achteren en bewonderde haar werk. Irian had nu een soort van pofbroek tot net over zijn knieën aan, met daaronder gewoon zijn witte schoenen. Alleen waren ze nu zwart. De witte schoenen zouden teveel opvallen, en dus had Marain ze even in de modder die in het steegje lag gelegd. Irian had ook een wijd t-shirt met afgeknipte mouwen aan, een grijze. Irian was klaar. Ze pakte het jongetje op en zette hem op de grond tegen de muur aan. Bijna gelijk viel hij in slaap._

_Toen was ze zelf aan de beurt. Ze trok in recordtempo haar uniform uit en haar nieuwe kleren aan. Nu zou ze niet meer zo opvallen. Marain droeg nu een broek die rond haar enkels nauw sloot, en haar voeten staken in leren laarsjes, die ze bij toeval ooit een keer in de vuilnisbak had gevonden. De broek was groen, een soort legerbroek, maar hij was nu alleen iets vuiler en dus ietsje grijzer. Ze had een zwart spaghetti-topje aan, maar als ze dat zo liet zouden haar schouders verbranden, en dus had ze een soort bolero in elkaar geflanst en dat aan het spaghettitopje vastgenaaid. _**(Voor degenen die niet weten wat dat is: dat is zo'n minivestje waar je eigenlijk alleen je armen in steekt. Ga naar google, afbeeldingen, type 'bolero' in en voila, de bolero.)**

_Om haar heupen had ze een rode sjaal geknoopt en ze had een rode, erg brede haarband in die ongeveer van haar voorhoofd tot het midden van haar hoofd liep. **(Jack look-a-like!)** Haar zwarte haren liet ze er los onder vandaan hangen. Tevreden keek ze naar beneden, en vond dat ze er goed uitzag. Na een blik op Irian te hebben geworpen, er zeker van zijnd **(is dat een woord?)** dat hij sliep, liep Marain met de grote hoop uniform naar de voorkant van Het Huis. Ze begon de kleren in reepjes te scheuren. Toen ze alle kleren in reepjes had gescheurd pakte ze de tube lijm die ze had gestolen en begon het eerste strookje in te smeren. Ze klom met gelijmd strookje op één van de muurtjes die aan weerszijden van het trappetje stonden, en plakte de strook in de vorm van een letter na 'wezen'. Zo ging ze verder, en na een klein kwartiertje klom ze weer van het muurtje af en bewonderde haar werk. Goed gelukt, vond ze. Ze veegde wat lijm af aan haar broek (die nu dus nog grijzer werd) en liep terug naar Irian, die nog vredig lag te slapen. Ze schudde het ventje voorzichtig door elkaar, en hij werd wakker. _

'_Kom, ventje, we moeten gaan.' Zei ze tegen hem. Moeizaam stond Irian op en liep achter Marain aan, die ondertussen alweer voor Het Huis stond en een laatste blik op haar stunt wierp. Irian zette grote ogen op toen hij het zag. Hij had net leren lezen van Marain, en de grote rode letters boven de ingang waren één van de eerste dingen die hij had leren lezen. Nu stond er nog wat achter:_

'_St. Ardo's Instituut voor Probleemkinderen en Wezen. Mishandeling gegarandeerd.'_

_Ook al wist Irian niet precies wat mishandeling betekende, hij wist dat het iets ergs was. Hij keek om en zag dat Marain al een stukje verderop liep. Snel rende hij naar haar toe en toen hij bij haar kwam, keek ze hem even aan. Toen keek ze weer recht voor zich._

'_Het word een lange, lange nacht, Irian.'_

Nu stond Marain, met Irian op haar rug, nog eens naar Llarys te kijken. Toen zag ze iets... een stofwolk. En hij kwam deze kant op. Shit, ze had er geen rekening mee gehouden dat de Navy natuurlijk paarden had! Snel begon ze het woud aan haar linkerhand in te lopen. Het woud was haar enige kans. Maar ver kwam ze niet, want terwijl ze het woud in rende, knalde ze bijna tegen een muur aan. Een muur? Dacht Marain. Ze keek op en zag dat het niet alleen een muur was. Er stond een heel huis. Een kleine boerderij. Midden in het woud.

Marain stond raar te kijken, maar veel tijd had ze niet. Ze kon de paarden nu al horen. Snel liep ze naar de deur en klopte erop.

'Hallo? Iemand? Help!' riep ze, terwijl ze steeds harder op de deur begon te bonken. Er kwam geen antwoord. Ze gaf één harde stoot tegen de deur, en tot haar verbazing ging de deur een stukje open. Ze duwde tegen de deur, en langzaam, half klemmend, ging de deur open. Toen ze binnen stond deed ze de deur weer achter zich dicht. Ze keek rond in de ruimte waar ze nu stond. De ruimte was niet heel erg breed, maar wel aardig lang. Achterin de kamer stond een bank tegen de achterwand, met tegen de linkerwand nog een luie stoel. Aan de rechterkant van de bank stond een groot blok hout. Je zou er wel 3 mensen in kunnen stoppen. Wat zou zo'n gigantsich groot blok hout daar doen? Toen zag ze iets. Het leek alsof het blok hout een luik had... het was dus een kist! Snel wou Marain er heen lopen. Dat was haar redding! Als ze daar in zou kunnen zitten, werd ze misschien niet ontdekt!

Maar toen kwam er opeens uit een gat in de rechtermuur een vrouw gelopen. Ze had een zilveren blad met een pot thee en 2 kopjes bij zich en liet die bijna uit haar handen vallen toen ze Marain zag. Marain schrok net zo hard als de vrouw en sprong bijna 3 meter de lucht in.

'Wat doe je hier, meisje?'

'Ehm... Nou, dat wil ik best uitleggen, maar eigenlijk ben ik een beetje op de vlucht en heb ik een schuilplaats nodig.' En op het moment dat ze dat zei, was het hoefgetrappel al duidelijk te horen.

De vrouw handelde snel.

'Tuurlijk. Kom, snel hierheen' zei ze. Ze zette haar blad op het kleine salontafeltje voor de bank en liep naar de grote kist toe. Ze gaf een harde ruk aan de ring en trok het luik open. Marain liep naar de kist toe, en pakte eerst voorzichtig de ondertussen wakkere Irian van haar rug. Ze zette hem als eerste in de kist, en stapte er toen zelf bij. Ze zag hoe er steeds minder licht in de kist was, totdat het luik weer dicht zat. Ze hoorde wat gerommel boven zich. Er werden wat spullen bovenop gezet, waarschijnlijk om de kist te verbergen. Marain zocht naar een gemakkelijke houding, en zat uiteindelijk met haar benen langs Irian heen, die recht tegenover haar zat. De kist was ongeveer 2 meter lang, een halve meter breed. Irian was nu klaarwakker.

'Wat gebeurt er?' vroeg hij.

'Sst... de Navy is gekomen, we mogen van de aardige mevrouw in deze kist schuilen. Maar je moet heel stil zijn, anders brengen ze ons terug naar Het Huis!' dat had effect. Bij de naam 'Het Huis' verscheen er een geschrokken uitdrukking op zijn gezichtje. Hij deed zijn vinger tegen zijn lippen, en Marain maakte hetzelfde gebaar. Stil zaten ze zo een paar minuten, en Marain begon al een beetje kramp in haar benen te krijgen, maar ze durfde zich niet te bewegen.

Toen werd er op de deur gebeukt.

'In de naam van de Llarys Navy, doe open die deur!' werd er geschreeuwd. Marain herkende de stem niet. Ze hoorde hoe er nog harder gebonkt werd, totdat de deur openschoof, net zoals het bij Marain gebeurde. Ze hoorde de vrouw en de soldaat met elkaar praten.

'Er zijn 2 kinderen weggelopen! Waar zijn ze!' schreeuwde de soldaat.

'Rustig, rustig. Waarom denkt u dat ik 2 kinderen hier zou hebben? Ik heb ze voorbij zien lopen, ja, door het woud heen. Maar verbergen? Nee, dat zou ik nooit. Ik ben altijd een trouwe burger geweest, ik heb de Navy nog nooit tegengezeten' zei de vrouw kalm. De soldaat leek iets te bedaren.

'Het woud in?' Toen hoorde ze even niks. Ze wist instinctief dat de vrouw knikte.

'Ja, het woud in. Ze renden als gekken tussen de bomen door. Dat was ongeveer 2 uur geleden. Ze zullen al wel aardig ver zijn.' Bijna moest Marain grinniken, maar ze kon zich inhouden. De soldaten zouden tot 20 kilometer door het woud gaan zoeken, terwijl ze hier gewoon zaten...

'Toch moet ik uw huis doorzoeken, mevrouw.' Zei de soldaat.

_**Oei, spanning en sensatie! Worden ze ontdekt of niet? Wat gaan ze daarna doen? In de gevangenis zitten, terug naar Het Huis, verder lopen langs het strand, naar de vrijheid?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	4. Moeilijke Beslissing

_Cookies voor alle reviewers! #geeft koekjes door# O, lust je geen chocolade koekjes? O, maakt niks uit hoor! #pakt snel de koekjes weer terug en begint ze zelf in haar mond te stoppen# he, wat? Oja. De reviewers... _

**_Sue-AnneSparrow:_ Tanx! Weet niet wat ik verder moet zeggen... Tanx, en keep reading & revieuwing! Oja, wacht ff, jouw verhalen zijn ook ge-wel-dig! **(Yay! Een geweldige schrijfster vind mijn verhaal leuk!)

**_BonnieLassie:_ Jup, er zit een hoofdstuk achteraan! En ik hou juist wel van cliffies... dan blijven jullie lezen! Whuhaha! (evil laugh)**

**_Rebekka:_ Tanx :)**

**_Renske:_ Ook Tanx :)**

_This chapter is for you guys! Keep reviewing! BonnieLassie, ik kan niet tegen puppy-eyes! Ow, en ik wil nog steeds een nieuwe naam voor dit verhaal! Ideas, anyone?_

_Disclaimer: Whuhaha, ik ben wel goed, nog steeds niet! Marain & Irian are mine!_

'_Toch moet ik uw huis doorzoeken, mevrouw.' Zei de soldaat._

Marain hield haar adem in. Zou dit goed gaan? Ze hield haar vinger tegen haar lippen om Irian duidelijk te maken dat hij stil moest zijn, maar het jongetje sliep alweer. Marain hoorde de soldaat ondertussen rondlopen, ze hoorde dingen omvallen, en de vrouw die af en toe riep:

'Hé, een beetje respect voor mijn spullen, ja?'

De geluiden kwamen steeds dichterbij. Hij was begonnen in de verste hoek van waar Marain en Irian zaten, en nu was hij al achter de banken aan het zoeken. Marain vreesde het ergste. Ze zouden worden ontdekt, terug gebracht naar Het Huis en flink gestraft. Het zou vreselijk worden, en al helemaal voor Irian. Maar toen gebeurde er iets onverwachts...

'Zo. En wat hebben we hier?' vroeg de soldaat, terwijl hij het kleedje van de grote kist aftrok, waarbij hij de vaas bloemen en een fotolijst die op het kleedje stonden, meetrok. Marain hield haar adem in. Nu zou het komen. Hij zou de grote ring zien, eraan trekken en dan zou hij...

'Ah, gewoon een blok hout zie ik. Nou, dan denk ik dat ik klaar ben hier, mevrouw. Bedankt voor uw informatie.' zei de soldaat weer en Marain hoorde zijn voetstappen wegsterven. Hoe kon dat nou? Er zat toch duidelijk een grote ring op de kist, anders kon hij toch nooit open gaan? Hoe kon hij dat niet hebben gezien? Hoe kon dit!

Ondertussen was Irian wakker geworden van de geluiden boven hem, en hij keek vragend naar Marain. Deze keek geruststellend terug, en Irian wilde weer gaan slapen. Maar toen werd het luik boven hun opengetrokken.

'Kom er maar weer uit, hoor.' zei de vriendelijke vrouw. **(he... dat klinkt coowl, vriendelijk, vrouw, vrijdag, vraag, vraten, vroem... oh, sorry, ik draaide ff door.) **'Het is nu wel veilig.'

Marain stapte uit de kist, en voelde nu pas hoe verkrampt ze eigenlijk had gezeten. Kreunend tilde ze ook Irian uit de kist en zette hem op de bank ernaast, waar hij weer gelijk in slaap viel. Het was Irian blijkbaar allemaal teveel geweest, die hele ontsnapping en 's nachts doorlopen. Marain zelf was ook moe, maar wilde er niet aan toegeven. De vrouw zag het echt er wel.

'Je bent moe. Kom maar mee naar boven, dan kun je slapen. Die soldaten komen hier niet terug. Ik neem het jongetje wel mee naar boven. Hoe heethij eigenlijk?'

'Ja, nog even over dat, hoe kon het dat ze de ring niet zagen? Hij zit er toch echt duidelijk! Zijn ze blind ofzo?' riep Marain, en ondertussen keek ze naar de kist.

'O. Waar is de ring gebleven?' vroeg ze toen verbluft, want er was geen ring meer te zien. Het leek inderdaad gewoon een blok hout.

'Dat leg ik later wel uit, als jullie ook je verhaal hebben verteld. Maar nu moet je eerst slapen. Kom.' Zei de vrouw gebiedend, en ze pakte Irian op. Ze liep langzaam naar de kamer naast de kamer waar ze zich nu in bevonden, en even later hoorde Marain voetstappen op een trap. Ze liep naar de kist toe, en streek licht met haar hand over het hout heen. Ze voelde duidelijk de ring. Ze pakte het vast, wat heel raar was, omdat het onzichtbaar was, en trok zo het luik open. Het was dus niet verdwenen, het was gewoon onzichtbaar geworden!

Toen bedacht ze zich dat ze nu eigenlijk moest gaan slapen en liep de vrouw achterna. Ze liep de trap op en kwam op een kleine overloop, waar 3 deuren aan grensden. Eén deur stond open en Marain zag hoe de vrouw Irian in een bed legde. Er stond nog een bed in de kamer, en verder stond er niks. De muren waren wit, de vloer was van hout, en er zat één raam in de kamer. De vrouw hoorde Marain komen, en zei nog voordat Marain een stap in de kamer had kunnen zetten:

'Kom maar binnen, het andere bed is voor jou. Een nachthemd heb ik ook al voor je klaarliggen.'

Marain liep naar het bed toe en plofte erop neer. Ondertussen had de vrouw Irian ingestopt en hij sliep als een roos.

'Goede nacht.' Zei ze, voordat ze de kamer uitliep en de deur dichtdeed. Marain trok het vage top-geval-ding uit, kwam er toen klem in te zitten en begon eraan te trekken. Ze trok het bolero-achtige ding van het topje af. Nouja, dat zou ze morgen wel verder zien. Ze trok haar broek en laarsjes uit en het nachthemd aan. Het was een lang, wit nachthemd. Het zat lekker. Marain ging liggen en viel bijna direct in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd Marain wakker. Irian was weg, en zat waarschijnlijk al beneden ergens aan het ontbijt. Langzaam rekte Marain zich uit en stapte uit bed. Ze zag haar geruïneerde bolero-geval en slaakte een diepe zucht. Toen zag ze dat de vrouw kleren op het bed van Irian had neergelegd. Een witte bloes. Opgelucht slaakte Marain nog een zucht. Ze trok haar broek, laarsjes en top weer aan, nu met de witte bloes eroverheen. Ze knoopte de twee rode sjaaltjes om haar heup en in haar haar en bekeek zichzelf even. Dit zag er toch beter uit. Marain begon de knoopjes van de bloes dicht te knopen. Nee, toch niet. Open hangen staat leuker, dacht ze, en knoopte de knoopjes weer los.** (yay, onzinnige zin!)**. Ze kamde haar haar nog even met haar vingers en ging toen naar beneden. Daar zaten inderdaad Irian en de vrouw al aan tafel te ontbijten.

'Kom erbij, meisje! Eet wat en vertel je verhaal, want van dit ventje hier word ik ook niet zoveel wijzer!' zei de vrouw vrolijk. Marain ging zitten en pakte wat van het eten aan dat de vrouw haar aanreikte. Ze at even in stilte, en begon toen te vertellen. Over het weeshuis, de mishandeling, het ontsnappingsplan, hoe ze ontsnapt waren, en wat ze van plan was te gaan doen.

'En wil je deze kleine jongen meenemen?' vroeg de vrouw, na eerst Marain haar volledige verhaal verteld te laten hebben.

'Hij heet Irian. Maar ja, dat is inderdaad een probleem. Ik weet niet of ik hem mee kan nemen. Het kan gevaarlijk worden, en ik kan hem niet altijd blijven zeulen. Het zou me kapot maken elke dag.' zei Marain peinzend. Ze hield van Irian als van haar eigen zoon, ook al was ze nog zo jong, maar het zou niet verstandig zijn om hem mee te nemen.

'Je kunt hem hier laten, als je wilt.' zei de vrouw zacht. 'En trouwens, mijn naam is Erda.'

'Marain.' zei Marain, zonder haar gedachten van het onderwerp af te laten dwalen. Zou ze Irian hier achterlaten? De vrouw leek aardig, Irian zou in goede handen zijn.

Irian had het gesprek gevolgd, maar snapte niet alles. Wel begreep hij dat het over hem ging.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij met zijn heldere stemmetje.

'Ik weet het nog niet, lieverd.' zei Marain, nog steeds erg afwezig. Ze stond op en liep naar buiten. Daar liep ze even rond, ervoor zorgend dat ze niet teveel geluid maakte. Toen liep ze weer naar binnen. Irian en de vrouw zaten nog steeds aan de tafel.

'Ik heb mijn beslissing gemaakt.'

**_Woei, cliffie! Yay! Keep reading & reviewing, please!_**


	5. Steiger In Zicht!

**_Writertje: Tanx voel me helemaal happy nu. :)  
Veerie: Tja... iedere ent heb nou eenmaal een ander talent. O wacht, zijn wij geen Enten? Nouja.. mens rijmt niet. Maar je snapt wel wat ik bedoel he! Tanx! (Die LOTR fanfic komt vast ooit wel...)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hoofdstuk 5: -**_

_'Ik heb mijn beslissing gemaakt.'_

'Irian, lieverd, je weet dat ik van je hou?' vroeg Marain aan de blonde kleuter.

'Hm-hm.' knikte hij vol enthousiasme.

'Begrijp je dan ook dat ik je hier achterlaat?' vroeg ze voorzichtig. Irian keek haar vol verbazing aan en tranen sprongen in zijn grote lichtblauwe ogen.

'Want, lieverd, als ik je meeneem, is de kans groot dat je het niet overleeft. En dat wil ik natuurlijk niet. Het doet mij ook pijn, maar ik zie geen andere weg. Deze lieve vrouw hier zal goed voor je zorgen, en ik zal terugkomen, dat beloof ik!' zei Marain, die ondertussen door haar knieën was gezakt en op haar hurken voor Irian zat. Ze keek recht in zijn betraande ogen.

'Snap je dat, Irian?' vroeg ze, en ze moest moeite doen om zelf ook niet in tranen uit te barsten.

Beduusd knikte Irian en hij veegde zijn tranen weg. De vrouw had het allemaal maar aan zitten kijken.

'Ik zal goed voor hem zorgen.' zei ze tegen Marain. Marain knikte.

'Dat weet ik.' zei Marain. 'Ik ga mijn spullen maar eens pakken.' En ze liep naar boven. Ze pakte haar rugzak en bekeek het weinige wat erin zat. Toen pakte ze Irian's tas en haalde er al het voedsel uit. Ze stopte het in haar eigen tas. Irian zou het nu toch niet meer nodig hebben...

Met tranen in haar ogen viel Marain neer op het bed. Ze veegde de tranen snel weer weg, bleef nog even zitten en stond toen weer op. Ze zuchtte even diep, voordat ze weer naar beneden ging. Daar stond de vrouw, met Irian voor zich. De hand van de vrouw rustte op Irian's schouder. Het deed Marain pijn om die vrouw dat nu te zien doen, terwijl zij daar nu eigenlijk zou moeten staan.

'Hier, is nog een tas met eten.' Zei de vrouw, terwijl ze met haar vrije hand een tas aanreikte die Marain nog niet eerder had gezien.

'Dank u.' zei Marain met een prop in haar keel. Ze moest moeite doen om haar stem niet over te laten slaan. Het liefst zou ze nu een potje janken. Maar ze moest sterk zijn.

'En ik heet trouwens Fyon.' zei de vrouw er nog terloops achteraan.

'Dank u voor a-alles.' wist Marain eruit te brengen. Toen ging ze op haar hurken voor Irian zitten en omhelsde hem stevig. Ze plantte een zoentje in zijn nek en liet hem toen los.

'Ik kom terug, Irian, ik kom terug.' beloofde ze hem. Irian knikte, er er liepen een paar tranen over zijn wang. Toen stond Marain op en liep naar de deur, met de twee tassen die ze nu had over haar rug gezwaaid. Ze opende de deur, bleef nog even vertwijfeld staan, maar liep toen naar buiten en sloot de deur. Buiten bleef ze nog even staan. Had ze er wel goed aan gedaan om Irian achter te laten bij een vrouw die ze amper een dag kende? Zou het goed gaan? De vrouw leek aardig, maar toch...

Maar als ze Irian had meegenomen had hij ook niet veel kans gehad. Toch? Marain begon steeds meer aan zichzelf te twijfelen. Toen besloot ze dat het nou eenmaal zo was gegaan. Nu kon ze niet meer terug. Ze begon te lopen en keek niet meer achterom. Marain liep stevig door tot ze ongeveer een kilometer van het huis verwijderd was. Toen keek ze nog één keer om. Het huis was nauwelijks zichtbaar tussen de bomen.

'Vaarwel, Irian.' fluisterde Marain. 'But I'll be back. This is not our farewell.' voegde ze eraan toe. Ze draaide zich weer om en liep door tot de avondschemering. Toen plofte ze in het zand, tegen een palmboom aan. Langs het strand stond nog steeds een bos. Er was ongeveer 30 meter strand tussen de zee en het bos. Marain liep aan de boskant. Het bos strekte zich uit over de gehele lengte van de zee, zo leek het. Alles wat ze kon zien waren de zee, het strand en het bos.

Marain pakte één van de koeken die ze uit Het Huis had gestolen en begon erop te knabbelen. Ze dacht na over alles wat ze tot nu toe meegemaakt had, over de situatie waarin ze zich nu bevond, over de toekomst. Hoe zou het allemaal verder gaan? Zou ze haar belofte aan Irian kunnen houden?

Een eenzame traan rolde over Marain's wang. Ze had zich als een soort moeder voor Irian gedragen. Ze voelde zich ook bijna zijn moeder. Hoe kon ze hem nou zomaar achterlaten... bijna zou Marain opgesprongen zijn en teruggelopen naar het huis, maar ze was nu al te ver weg. Nu moest ze sterk zijn, doorgaan. En iets in haar zei dat het met Irian allemaal goed zou komen.

De volgende morgen werd Marain stijd en pijnlijk wakker. Ze was tegen de palmboom in slaap gevallen, wat niet zo'n goed idee was. Nu deed haar hele rug zeer, en opstaan ging dan ook moeilijk. Toen Marain eindelijk opgestaan was liep ze een paar rondjes om haar spieren weer op te warmen. Toen plofte ze weer tegen dezelfde boom aan en at nog een koek. Ze keek in de tas die de vrouw haar had meegegeven, maar bleef midden in haar beweging hangen. Hoe heette die vrouw ook alweer? Fyon? Wat was dat voor rare naam? Het klonk niet echt heel erg normaal... maargoed. Dat maakte verder ook niks uit. Ze zou haar waarschijnlijk niet meer zien. Marain ging verder met waar ze gebleven was en opende de tas. Ze zag een dure fles wijn erin zitten. Wijn! Als ze dat geweten had, had ze wel wat voorzichtiger met de tas omgegaan. Er zat gewoon een dure fles wijn in! Wat moest ze daar nou weer mee? Marain stopte fles weer terug en zag nog een fles, in een doek gewikkeld. Ze trok de fles eruit, het was ook een wijnfles. Maar hier zat geen wijn in. Het was water. Dankbaar nam Marain er een slok van en stak het toen weer terug. Ze moest er zuinig mee zijn, anders zou ze het niet redden naar... ja, waar naar toe eigenlijk?

Marain liep nu al weer ongeveer 4 uur. Hoe ze het volhield wist ze zelf ook niet. Eigenlijk wist ze helemaal niet hoe ze de laatste dagen door was gekomen. Ze had Irian gedragen, op haar rug, waar ze net op geslagen was. Hoe kon het zijn dat ze helemaal geen pijn had gevoeld? Hoe kon het nou weer dat ze de hele dag door had kunnen lopen? Waar haalde ze de kracht vandaan? Ook nu weer bleef het Marain verbazen. Ze kon uren lopen zonder ergens last van te krijgen. Pas aan het eind van de dag stopte ze, en dan stortte ze ook volledig in. Maar dan ging ze toch slapen. De volgende morgen was ze dan weer fris en fruitig. Raar, vond Marain.

Door al dit gepieker lette Marain niet goed op waar ze liep en ze knalde vol op een palmboom. Pijnlijk wreef Marain over haar neus, en voelde bloed. Gelijk ging Marain met haar hoofd achterover in het zand liggen en kneep haar neus dicht. Zo bleef ze nog even liggen. Maar ze moest niet te lang rusten, dan zou het zometeen alleen maar moeiljker zijn om door te lopen. Marain stond weer op, en tot haar opluchting was het bloeden gestopt. Ze dumpte haar tassen voor de bomen en liep naar de zee, waar ze water in haar gezicht plensde. Ze lette goed op om haar ogen dicht te knijpen. Toen waste Marain zo goed en kwaad als het ging haar gezicht af met haar handen en het zoute water. Het frisde haar op en verzachtte de pijn in haar neus ook een beetje. Opgefrist liep Marain weer terug naar haar tassen, en kwam er toen achter dat haar tas met voedselvoorraad verdwenen was. De tas die Fyon had meegegeven.

'Bloody Hell! Waarom nou weer? Gunt hier niemand me dan ook wat! Almachtige GOD!' schreeuwde Marain over het strand, dat verlaten was. Ergens liep dus wel iemand rond, eigenlijk moest Marain voorzichtig zijn. Maar nu moest ze even haar frustratie kwijt.

Toen plofte ze voor de zoveelste keer in het zand en trok de overgebleven tas op schoot. Ze controleerde de inhoud. Hier miste niks. Ha, was ze toch even slim geweest, om de fles wijn en de fles water in deze tas te stoppen! En hier zat ook nog wat eten in. Hier zou ze het wel mee redden, nog ongeveer 3 dagen...

Marain slaakte een diepe zucht. En wat dan? Wat na drie dagen? Dat was al het absolute maximum. Dat haalde ze alleen als ze alles sterk rantsoeneerde. Maargoed, dat zou ze dan wel zien... misschien was ze tegen die tijd al wel een stadje ofzo tegengekomen... Al was die kans niet heel erg groot.

Marain begon weer te lopen, en sloeg haar lunch voor die dag over. Tegen de avond viel ze uitgeput neer op het nog warme zand. Ze pakte de fles water, nam één slokje, en probeerde toen te gaan slapen met een lege maag. Marain lette erop om bijna óp haar tas te gaan liggen, zodat de kans dat iemand haar tas zou stelen zonder haar wakker te maken erg klein was. Na lange tijd viel ze eindelijk in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd Marain gewekt door het zonlicht. Tot haar opluchting lag haar rugzak nog steeds op dezelfde plek. Marain gunde zichzelf één klein stukje brood en peuzelde het op. Met nog één klein slokje water ging ze weer op pad.

Toen verscheen er een streepje in de zee, in de verte. 'Bloody hell.' zei Marain hardop. Daar wás iets! Een stad, een haven, een- weet ik veel wat, er was iets! Marain maakte een vreugdedansje over het strand. Toen bleef ze midden in een cheerleader-achtige-pompom-beweging staan en keek blozend om zich heen. Gelukkig was er hier niemand die het had kunnen zien. Tenminste, Marain kon niemand zien. Dat betekende nog niet dat ze er niet waren, natuurlijk...

Met hernieuwde moed begon Marain in de richting van het streepje te lopen. Het streepje zou groter moeten worden naarmate ze dichterbij kwam, maar het leek steeds maar hetzelfde te blijven. Toen, opeens, op nog ongeveer een kilometer afstand, zag Marain wat het was.

'Een steiger!' riep ze blij, en rende de laatste kilometer ernaartoe. Toen ze er eenmaal was, viel ze uitgeput neer in het zand.

'Een steiger. Bloody hell, wat heb ik daar eigenlijk aan?' vroeg Marain zich hardop af.

'Erg veel, als de Pearl me eindelijk eens op komt halen.' klonk opeens een stem.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Woei! Wie kan er nu niet raden van wie die stem was?**_

_**Het zwalkt rond als een pinguin, het praat vooral met de woorden 'savvy' en 'luv' en het heeft een kop vol bruine dreads. Het heeft een rode Adidas-band om zijn edele lokken en daarboven een hoed, en het wenst alleen aangesproken te worden met 'Captain.' Verder heeft het een erg knap gezicht...**_

_**Nog niet duidelijk? Jee, ga eens even snel POTC kijken dan!**_

**_En ja, ik weet dat het een kort hoofstuk was. Al mijn hoofdstukken zijn eigenlijk kort. Sorry! Nouja.. boeit eigenlijk ook niet. Zolang ik nog maar meer hoofdstukken schrijf is alles goed, toch:P_**

_**-Autumn-**_


	6. Captain Jack

**_Writertje: Yay! Je leest nog steeds... :) Tanx.. ja, op een of andere manier begin ik vaak zielig en wordt het steeds lolliger, ofzoiets... ik weet het ook niet. In ieder geval is Captain Jack finally in da game!  
Sue-AnneSparrow: Yay! Je leest ook nog! Woei! Jaja, hier komt Captain Jack..._**

_**Captain Jack is back... never trust a pirate.**_

_**-Hoofdstuk 6: Captain Jack -**_

'_Erg veel, als de Pearl me eindelijk eens op komt halen.' klonk opeens een stem._

Marain schrok zich rot en deed het eerste wat in haar hoofd opkwam. Dat was de dure fles wijn uit haar tas pakken, zich supersnel omdraaien en de fles wijn op het hoofd van de indringer kapot slaan.  
Verbaasd keek ze naar de man met bruine dreads, een rode hoofdband zoals ze die zelf ook had, een witte open bloes, een soort riem met allerlei wapens...

En verder kwam ze niet. De man plofte neer in het zand en keek verdwaasd voor zich uit. Marain vroeg zich af waarom hij niet gewoon bewusteloos was gevallen. Alsof de man haar gedachten kon lezen zei hij:  
'Captain Jack Sparrow kan wel tegen een stootje hoor, luv.' En weer schrok Marain. De vent zag er nu echt stoned uit en zo klonk hij eigenlijk ook. O wacht, hij heette Jack Sparrow.  
'Jack?' vroeg ze maar, want ze kon even niks anders bedenken.  
'Captain Jack voor jou, luv.'  
'Aaaaaha. En waar is je boot, Captain?' vroeg Marain achterdochtig.  
'Dat zeg ik toch, de Pearl komt me ophalen.' zei Jack nu lichtelijk geïrriteerd.  
'En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?'  
'Gew-' hij stopte midden in zijn zin toen hij iets zag. 'NOOO! Dat was wijn! DURE wijn! NOOO!' begon hij uit te roepen terwijl hij opstond en rond begon te zwalken.  
'O.' zei Marain, die nu ook doorkreeg dat ze een heel duur goedje had verspild. Ze had het nog kunnen verkopen ofzo, om wat geld te krijgen...  
'Why is the wine gone?' vroeg Jack zich kreunend af, en hij liet zich weer in het zand vallen.  
'Sorry!' zei Marain, terwijl ze zich naast Jack in het zand liet vallen. Ze had besloten dat deze man niet gevaarlijk was. Hoogstens dronken, maar niet gevaarlijk.  
'You better be sorry!' zei Jack nog. Toen was het even stil. Er klonk geritsel en nieuwschierig keek Marain naar wat Jack aan het doen was.

'Da's mijn rugzak! MIJN ETEN! HIERRR! MINE!' schreeuwde Marain toen ze doorkreeg waar Jack mee bezig was.  
'Hoooo, luv, ik heb het niet gestolen!' zei Jack, verdedigend zijn handen opheffend, wat er erg raar uitzag.  
'Onee? En wat denk je dan gedaan te hebben?' vroeg Marain, terwijl ze zich afvroeg hoe ze toch opeens zo slim kon klinken in één zin.  
'Lenen!' riep Jack, en gelijk daarna dook hij weg voor de bitchslap van Marain.  
'Lenen zonder terug te geven!' riep hij, terwijl hij ondertussen opgestaan was en de rugzak pakte. Marain stond ook gelijk op, maar Jack was al aan het rennen. Als een gek rende Marain achter hem aan, ondertussen schreeuwend.

'JACK! KOM TERUG! HIER! YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME MY RUGZAK BACK! JA-HACK!'  
'Captain Jack, luv!' schreeuwde Jack terug, nog steeds hard vooruit rennend. Maar terwijl hij dat riep, keek hij achteruit om te zien of Marain dichtbij was of juist ver weg. En dat had hij niet moeten doen. In volle vaart stootte hij zijn voet tegen een rots en sloeg plat voorover in het zand. Binnen een tel zat Marain bovenop hem en had ze de rugzak veilig buiten Jacks armweidte gegooid. Jack lag kreunend met zijn gezicht in het zand. Marain keek erg triomfantelijk, maar kwam er toen achter dat er niemand was om haar te zien winnen en ging weer van Jack af. Jack draaide zich, kreunend, om en spuugde wat zand uit zijn mond. Toen greep hij naar zijn blote voet die al blauw begon te kleuren.

'Aww... that hurts. That hurts like hell. IT FUCKING HURTS!' schreeuwde hij uit, en hij liet zich achterover in het zand vallen terwijl hij rare bewegingen begon te maken met zijn been, alsof dat de pijn zou verlichten. Marain kon het niet meer aanzien en plofte bovenop Jack zijn benen, zodat Jack ze niet meer kon bewegen.

'Luv, wat doe je nou? Ga van me af!' riep Jack, maar Marain bleef zitten. Ze pakte met haar handen Jacks voet vast, en spontaan begon Jack weer te kreunen. De voet was ondertussen al mooi paars.

'Mooi paars is niet lelijk, Jack, maar zou je niet liever weer je eigen kleurtje terughebben?' vroeg Marain, terwijl ze probeerde te blijven zitten toen Jack zijn benen begon te bewegen.  
'Ja, maar that's a little hard now, isn't it, luv?' vroeg Jack, en het sarcasme droop ervan af.  
'Jack, als je dat sarcasme van je nou eens opvangt in een bakje hebben we er zometeen misschien wat aan, en LIG NU STIL! Anders lukt het helemaal niet!'  
'Wat niet?' vroeg Jack verbaasd. 'AAH!'  
'Zo, nu staat hij tenminste weer recht. Je voet was gebroken, bastard. En blijf nog ff stil liggen, wil je?' zei Marain droog terwijl Jack als een gek aan het blazen was alsof zijn neus in de fik stond. Marain trok een sprint naar haar rugzak, en plofte binnen 5 seconden alweer terug op Jacks benen. Jack kreunde.

'Luv, i know dat ik dat soort aantrekkingskracht heb op vrouwen, maar kunnen we het niet iets rustiger aan doen?' Maar meteen begon Marain met het puntje van haar mouw onder Jacks voet te kietelen. Jack proestte het uit.  
'Nee, niet mijn voe-hoe-te-hen! Nee! Hou op! Stop it!' riep hij tussen zijn lachaanvallen door.  
'Beloof je dan om lief te zijn en naar mij te luisteren?' vroeg Marain terwijl ze nog steeds doorging met Jacks voeten kietelen.  
'Promised!' riep Jack uit, en Marain stopte. Ze pakte het bolero-achtige-geval dat ze in haar rugzak had gepropt en scheurde het aan repen. Met die repen begon ze Jacks voet te verbinden. Jack kreunde, maar zei niks meer.

'Zo, klaar. Nu moet je alleen nog een paar dagen rust houden.' zei Marain als een volleerd dokter.  
'O, en ik had nu juist zo'n zin om 10 rondjes om dit eiland te gaan rennen.' zei Jack droog.  
'O, wacht, dat had ik al gedaan. Als jij hier niet geweest was...'  
'Ja, dan had je nu een prachtige, opgezwollen, paarse voet gehad die-'  
'Die nog steeds hurts like hell.' vulde Jack haar aan.  
'Nou zeg, een beetje meer dankbaarheid mag ook wel.' zei Marain beledigd.  
'Ja, wat denk jij dan? Loopt er opeens een meisje op dit godforsaken island, kom ik haar ook nog eens tegen, begint ze achter me aan te rennen, en door haar struikelde ik over die fucking steen.'  
'Dit is geen eiland! Dat kan nooit! Ik ben hierheen komen lopen!'  
'Luv, tis een waddeneiland. Toen jij kwam kon je er inderdaad nog lopen, nu staat de doorgang onder water.'  
'O.'  
'That's all you can say? O? Oh, women..' zuchtte Jack.  
'Jaja, klaar met je gezeik? Mag ik dan nu gaan slapen?' vroeg Marain, die steeds geïrriteerder begon te raken van Jack's irritante gedrag.  
'Je moet niet zo snel aanbranden, luv... maar als jij dat wil, g'night.' zei hij en demonstratief draaide hij zich om, zodat hij nu met zijn rug naar Marain lag.  
'G'night Jack.' was het antwoord van Marain, die al half sliep.  
'One question, luv... What's yer name?' vroeg Jack toen, terwijl hij nog steeds met zijn rug naar Marain toe lag.  
'MMMmm.' Was het antwoord van de halfslapende Marain. Jack draaide zich om en begon aan Marains schouder te schudden.

'Luv? LUV!' schreeuwde hij hard in haar oor. Marain zat gelijk rechtop.  
'WAT?' vroeg ze fel.  
'Who, easy, luv, easy.' zei een geschrokken Jack, terwijl hij weer van die vage handgebaren maakte alsof hij zich wou verdedigen.  
'Hoe durf je me uit mijn slaap te halen? You bastard!'  
'Ehm... I just wanted to know yer name, luv.' zei Jack toen kalm.  
'Marain. En mag ik nu weer slapen?' vroeg Marain kwaad. 'you bastard.' voegde ze er mompelend aan toe.  
'Dat hoorde ik!'  
'So what, het is toch waar? En nu wil ik slapen!'  
'Jaja, luv, easy... g'night.'  
'G'NIGHT!' schreeuwde Marain, die ultra chagerijnig was nu ze in haar slaap gewekt was. Toen ging ze weer liggen en viel al snel in slaap.

Toen Marain haar ogen weer opendeed keek ze recht in het gezicht van Jack. Bijna had ze gegild, maar ze hield zich in. Jack sliep nog. Hij zag er eigenlijk best lief uit als hij sliep...

'Nee, Ana Maria, zeg ze dat ze de zeilen het nog wel even houden, Ana Maria... ANA MARIA!' mompelde Jack, en hij werd met een schreeuw wakker. Verdwaasd keek hij om zich heen, en zag toen dat hij op een godforsaken island zat met een meisje van een jaar of 16.

'Jack? Wat was dat? Had je een nachtmerrie?'  
'Nee, een nachthengst.' antwoordde Jack terwijl hij bij Marain kwam zitten. Marain was bij een grote, platte steen gaan zitten waar ze wat etenswaren op had uitgestald. Jack viel hongerig aan.  
'Waawovew?' vroeg Marain met haar mond vol brood.  
'Ehm.. nou... ovew toew ig' en hij slikte even zijn brood weg 'over toen ik van de Pearl af flikkerde in die vreselijke fucking storm, nu een week geleden.' zei Jack. Bij de naam 'Pearl' kreeg hij een dromerige, verdrietige blik in zijn ogen.  
'Jack? Jack!' Marain zwaaide met haar hand voor Jacks ogen op en neer. Jack bleef dromerig en verdrietig kijken. Toen gaf Marain hem een rake klap tegen zijn wang.  
'Who, luv, waar was dat voor nodig!' riep Jack terwijl hij met zijn hand zijn zere wang aanraakte.  
'Bloody hell, ik dacht even dat je krankzinnig was geworden.' zuchtte Marain.  
Nog steeds erg verdrietig kijkend keek Jack naar de horizon, en de rustig kabbelende zee.

'Luv... kijk...'

**_Woei! JACK! CAPTAIN! SPARROW! YAY! Nougoed, volgens mij is Jack nogal OOC in dit hoofdstuk, maar weet je hoe fucking moeilijk het is om Jack te beschrijven! Jack is gewoon... bijzonder, apart, moeilijk, ingewikkeld, sexy..._**

_**O, wacht, ik dwaal af. In ieder geval... review, please!**_


	7. What The Pearl Really Is

**_Ehm... beetje lang niet ge-update. Je sais. I know. Ich weiße es. IK WEET HET! JAHA! HOU OP MET SLAAN! Ahum... sorry, ik draaide weer eens door. Wanneer ook niet..  
Does... NIEUW CHAPPY! Bist du nu happy?_**

_**-What The Pearl Really is...-**_

'_Luv... kijk...'_

'Ik kijk!'

'Niet naar mij, luv, daar!' zei Jack terwijl hij naar de horizon wees. Marain keek ernaar, maar zag nog niks. Toen herkende ze iets... een zwart stipje.

'Wasdat?'

'Da's de Pearl! Ze komen me halen!' riep Jack blij uit. Marain keek hem eens aan.

'En ik dan?'

'Ehm... ja. Juist.' zei Jack, en zijn grote grijns was meteen weer verdwenen.

'Mag ik niet mee? Ik heb nergens anders om heen te gaan!' riep Marain uit, erg wanhopig naar Jack kijkend.

'Dat... moet ik nog even met Ana Maria overleggen.' besloot Jack het gesprek. Allebei staarden ze naar het zwarte stipje dat steeds iets groter werd.

'Wat moeten we nou met haar?'  
'Meenemen natuurlijk! We kunnen haar toch niet zomaar hier achterlaten?'

'Ja, maar..'

'Geen maar, Jack, ik weet dat je het niet leuk vind, maar ze gaat mee.'

'Wazzah?' vraagt Marain als ze wakker wordt. De onbekende vrouw waarmee Jack net stond te praten wendde zich tot Marain.

'G'morning, mi bella.' zei de tot nu toe nog onbekende vrouw. Jack stond er grimmig bij.

'Marain, Ana Maria. Ana Maria, Marain.' zei hij terwijl hij ons om beurten aanwees. Nu was de vrouw dus niet onbekend meer.

'Welcome aboard the Pearl!' riep een man uitbundig toen ik het schip, dat zo zwart als de nacht was, opstapte.

'Ehm... ja, ook hallo, denk ik.' zei Marain, terwijl ze het schip scande.

'Nice ship.'

'Ja... what the Pearl really is... freedom.' zei Jack, die stiekem achter Marain was komen staan. Marain schrok en maakte daarbij een klein sprongetje naar achteren, recht in Jack's handen, die hij weer eens op een vage manier vooruit had gestoken.

'O, sorry..' zei Marain, die begon te blozen.

'Never mind, luv.' zei Jack, die het toch ook niet zo heel erg leek te vinden. **(man, wat een zinsconstructie...) **Marain stapte voorzichtig weer een stapje naar voren en voelde Jack's armen van zich afglijden. Zo stond ze eventjes, en ze hoorde Jack achter zich ademen.

'Let's go! Captain?' werd er over het dek geschreeuwd. De schreeuw was afkomstig van Ana Maria, die blijkbaar erg graag weer wilde uitvaren. Jack liep naar het roer toe, het anker werd ingehaald, de zeilen gehesen. We voeren uit.

Marain liep naar Jack toe en ging naast het roer staan.

'Jack? Waar gaan we heen?'

'Hmm.' was het antwoord van een dromerige Jack.

'Jack?'

'He? Wat? O, ben jij het.'

'Jack... vind je het heel erg dat ik mee ben gegaan? Je leek het niet zo leuk te vinden...'

'Nee, luv, het is goed.'

'Weet je het zeker?'

'Captain Jack weet het altijd zeker.' Een grote grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht toen hij naar de horizon staarde.

'Laat hem maar, hij draait wel weer bij. Hij moet weer even the feeling of freedom terugvinden dat hij verloren was on the godforsaken island.' legde Ana Maria uit, terwijl ze samen naar de gelukzalig glimlachende Jack keken.

'Vind hij het erg dat ik mee ben gekomen?' vroeg Marain.

'Nee... uiteindelijk niet. Hij moet gewoon even wennen aan het idee.'

'Oké, thanks, dat wou ik even weten.'

'Yer welcome.' was het antwoord van Ana Maria.

Marain ging op de rand van het schip zitten, haar benen schommelend naast het schip. Zo bleef ze een poosje staren naar de horizon. Ze was een compleet nieuw leven begonnen. Dit was wat ze wou. Toch?

Marain schrok op **(voor de zoveelste keer)** van iemand die achter haar op zijn hurken zat, en Marain op haar schouders tikte. Marain had helemaal niet gemerkt dat het weer omgeslagen was. De lucht was nu donkergrijs, bijna zwart, en in de verte flitste er iets. Meteen daarop volgde de donder.

'Het gaat stormen, misschien kun je beter naar binnen gaan.' raadde Ana Maria Marain aan. Marain deed netjes wat haar was aangeraden en ging naar binnen. Ze zat daar als enige en vond het toch niet zo'n leuk idee dat andere mensen hard bezig waren terwijl zij hier niks zat te doen. Toch bleef ze braafjes zitten. Buiten begon het inderdaad te stormen. Marain hoorde de golven op de Pearl beuken, en ze hoorde geschreeuw van de crew, de woorden die verloren gingen in de harde wind.

Toen hoorde ze een serie knallen achter elkaar. Het leek bijna op een pistool... een pistool?

'JACK! ANA MARIA!' schreeuwde Marain angstig, en ze deed de deur van de hut open. Zodra de deur ook maar een centimeter open was, werd het al hard weggeklapt door de wind. Marain kon net op tijd opzij stappen. Ze keek naar buiten en probeerde wat te zien in de storm. Ze zag vage vormen heen en weer schieten. Marain begon tegen de wind in te lopen, naar de figuren toe.

'JACK! ANA MARIA!' het waren de enige namen die ze hier kende, en daarom riep ze die. Ze zocht naar iemand, ze wilde weten wat er gebeurd was, en nog steeds gebeurde. Ze keek naar rechts en even leek het of daar ook een schip was. Toen was het alweer verdwenen in de storm.

'JACK!' riep ze nog een keer, en ze keek om zich heen, overal behalve recht voor zich. Daardoor miste ze compleet het grote ding dat op haar afkwam, en kon ze het niet ontwijken. Het laatste wat ze voelde, was een harde frontale klap van iets zwaars. Toen werd alles zwart.


	8. Freedom, of toch niet?

_**En... YES! New chappy! Yeah, peeps... ik ben weer in de race again! Ahum, nouja, goed, je bedoelt wat ik begrijp. Hoop ik. Niet. Whatever. Boeiend. Duh... goed, lees maar gewoon. **_

_**Bij de weg.. ik kom er weer eens achter dat ik van een aardig serieus begin al vervallen ben in wat.. ehm.. minder serieuze hoofdstukken. Hoe doe ik dat toch elke keer? Vinden jullie het erg? Nouja, als je op de laatste vraag 'ja' hebt kunnen antwoorden, klik dan op het mooie rode kruisje rechtsbovenin. Click..**_

_**-Hoofdstuk 8: Freedom... of toch niet.-**_

_Het laatste wat ze voelde, was een harde frontale klap van iets zwaars. Toen werd alles zwart._

Langzaam opende Marain haar ogen weer, maar zien deed ze nog steeds niet. Alles was zwart.

'What the fuck?' zei ze zacht. Toch werd het gehoord door iemand.

'Yer awake again?'

'Waar lijkt het op? Waar zijn we? Waar is iedereen?' vroeg Marain nu 'iets' harder.

Gelijk steeg er uit de gehele ruimte geroezemoes op, waardoor ook bleek dat de ruimte best groot was.

'Goed, daar is iedereen dus. Maar waar zijn we?'

'Luv... the Pearl has been... commandeered.'

'What? No!'

'Yes, luv... ze hebben de Pearl. Wij zitten nu ergens... op een ander schip. Volgens mij van de-'

'Royal Navy here! Laat iemand naar boven komen! De Captain!' Ik hoorde mensen mompelen, maar niemand ging ernaar toe. Toen werd er opeens een man gepakt, die toevallig het dichtst bij de deur zat, en er werd een pistool op hem gericht.

'De Captain, hier, of anders gaat hij eraan!'

'Alright, alright... easy, man. Ik kom al.' zei Jack terwijl hij moeizaam opstond. Hij liep naar de Royal Navy-dude toe, terwijl Marain in stilte wenste dat hij niet was gegaan. Blijkbaar gaf hij toch wel om zijn bemanning, op een of andere manier. Jack werd vastgegrepen terwijl de andere man weer weg werd geduwd. De deur ging achter de Royal Navy-dude dicht.

Geroezemoes steeg gelijk weer op. Voorzichtig stond Marain op en wankelde door de ruimte heen, op zoek naar Ana Maria. Ze keek alleen niet zo goed, struikelde over een tonnetje wat er stond en flikkerde vol op haar bek.

'Auww...'

'Gees, Marain... kijk dan ook eens uit!' klonk de stem van Ana Maria ergens uit het donker.

'Mmmhhppff.' was Marains antwoord.

'Come over here.' zei Ana Maria, terwijl ze aan Marains arm begon te trekken. Moeizaam stond Marain weer op en plofte tegen de wand naast Ana Maria aan.

'Waarom doet Jack dat?'

'Jack verraad zijn bemanning niet.' zei Ana Maria met een strak gezicht. Marain dacht even na, besloot toen dat er teveel werd nagedacht en zakte ineen tegen de muur. Ana Maria keek gealarmeerd haar kant op, maar zag toen dat er niet zoveel mis was.

Het was een hele lange poos stil in het ruim. Er klonk wel wat geroezemoes, maar erg veel lawaai was er niet. Ook van boven, buiten, whatever, kwamen er geen geluiden. Toen opeens werd de 'stilte' verbroken door een luide bonk van iets dat op het dek neerviel. Marain schrok op en keen Ana Maria verschrikt aan.

'Ze zouden toch niet...'

'Ik weet zeker dat alles in orde is m-' weer klonk er een luide bonk. Maar er werd niet geschreeuwd, en zo konden Marain en Ana Maria nooit weten of er wel of niets gebeurde met Jack. Toen klonk er nog een bonk, maar deze was van Marain die opgesprongen was en haar hoofd had gestoten.

'Auw, sjjjjjjjjjit.'

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Ik heb een plan, man!'

'Ik ben nog altijd een vrouw, man.'

'Ik ook, man, vrouw.'

'Yeah... right. Maar wat is je plan dan?'

'We gaan Jack bevrijden, de rest van de bemanning halen, en de Pearl terugkrijgen.'

'A-haaaaaaa. En hoe denk je dat te gaan doen?'

'Dat vertel ik later wel. Kun je voor nu zorgen dat je een stuk touw, harde tomaten, een kistje, een wit laken, een koekenpan en... wat cacao krijgt?'

'Sure... cacao?'

'Uhu! Dat leg ik je later wel uit. Ik moet nu eerst mijn plan uit gaan denken.'

'Hier is je kistje, cacao, witte laken, en een zooi harde tomaten.' Kwam even later Ana Maria melden, en ze dumpte al het spul voor Marain. Marain keek er peinzend naar en knikte toen.

'Goed, dank je.'

'Wat ga je nu doen dan?'

'Volg mij. zei Marain. Ze pakte het kistje op, liep naar achter in het ruim, zette het kistje tegen de wand aan en ging erop staan. Nu kon ze bij het raam. Achter Marain sloeg Ana Maria zichzelf voor het hoofd.

'Man, wa-'

'Vrouw.' Onderbrak Marain haar.

'Vrouw, ook goed.. Why the hell had ik daar nou niet aan gedacht? Damn, we konden al die tijd gewoon bij het raampje!'

'Tja.. je hebt nou eenmaal 3 soorten mensen. Zij die slim zijn en zij die niet slim zijn.' zei Marain zelfvoldaan en ze maakte het raampje open. Buiten was het net zo donker als binnen in het ruim.

'O, goed uitgekiend. Het is precies nacht.' zei Marain, nog steeds met een zelfvoldane grijns. Ze werkte zichzelf omhoog en half door het raampje heen, maar bleef toen vastzitten.

'Fuck, Ana... kun je me even een zetje geven?' fluisterde Marain net hard genoeg dat Ana Maria het kon horen. En inderdaad voelde ze even later dat er geduwd werd. Zo kwam ze net die ene centimeter verder die nodig was om door het raampje te komen. Maar ze lette niet zo goed op en viel toen bijna in het water achter de boot. Ze greep zich nog net op tijd vast aan een touw wat daar hing en ze klom weer omhoog. Langs het raampje, waar ze even meldde dat Ana Maria ook mee moest komen, en waar ze het laken met een paar tomaten en de koekenpan erin geknoopt aangereikt kreeg . Hoger en hoger klom ze, totdat ze bij het dek aankwam. Ze keek voorzichtig over het randje en zag een heleboel wachten lopen. Ze draaide zich zo goed en kwaad als het ging om en legde het plan aan Ana Maria uit. Die knikte bij bijna elk woord wat Marain zei en pakte toen haar tomaten.

Marain klom dat laatste beetje nog omhoog, maakte een of andere spectaculaire zwaai die ze zich zelf later ook niet meer herinnerde en kwam op het dek terecht. Ana Maria volgde minder spectaculair, maar toen stonden ze naast elkaar op het dek. 1 wacht zag hen en wou alarm slaan, maar precies op het moment dat de woorden uit zijn mond zouden komen kreeg hij er een tomaat in. Meerdere wachten zagen het toen en kwamen aanlopen, om vervolgend één voor een halfblind te worden gegooid door tomaten. Het rode sap liep langs hun wangen naar beneden, en al snel was het één grote rode baggerzooi. Toen de 5 wachten (ja, Marain had ze geteld) stuk voor stuk geen hand voor ogen meer konden zien door het tomatensap, pakten Marain en Ana Maria ieder een punt van het witte laken en ze stormden naar voren. Ongelukkig genoeg voor de wachten stonden ze met zijn allen bij elkaar, voor een paal, en ze werden dus allemaal in het witte laken om de paal gewikkeld terwijl Ana Maria en Marain voorbij renden en het doek achter hen dichtknoopten. De wachten begonnen te schreeuwen en probeerden los te komen, maar ondertussen had Ana Maria het touw om hen heengeknoopt en hoopte ze maar dat de wachten er allemaal strak genoeg inzaten. Voldaan keken Ana Maria en Marain naar hun werk, voordat ze de koekenpan pakten en de wachten één voor één knock-out sloegen.

'Waar zou Jack zitten?' vroeg Marain zich af terwijl ze het dek over slopen. Er was nog niemand op het lawaai afgekomen en Marain kreeg steeds meer vertrouwen in hun reddingsmissie. Deel 1 was in ieder geval al geslaagd. Nu deel 2 en 3 nog.

'Waarschijnlijk ergens... in een hutje, ofzo?' beantwoordde Ana Maria de vraag. Marain keek haar even aan voordat naar het eerste het beste hutje dat ze zag toe te lopen. Er zat een raampje in en ze keek naar binnen... om vervolgens een hand voor haar mond te slaan om niet te gaan gillen. Daarna leek ze erg veel moeite te hebben om haar lachen in te houden terwijl ze nog steeds door het raampje keek. Ana Maria keek haar bevreemd aan.

'Wat?' mimede ze. Ze moesten tenslotte zil zijn. Marain kon niks zeggen, maar wees naar het raampje. Ana Maria kwam aanlopen en keek ook door het raampje, om vervolgens wél in lachen uit te barsten. Ze kreeg gelijk een klap voor haar hoofd van Marain, maar het was al te laat. De deur van het hutje naast degene waar ze naar binnen hadden gekeken werd opengetrapt en er kwam een of andere hoge piet uit, gekleed in een belachelijke roze streepjes-pyjama en zonder pruik. Bij dat aanzicht kon ook Marain haar lachen niet meer inhouden en ze proestten het uit. Gelukkig hadden ze nog wel het besef dat ze iets moesten doen, en Marain kreeg een ingenieuze inval...

**_Mensen.. dit valt niet echt meer een serieus verhaal te noemen. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I guess I'm just not that good at writing serious stories. Maakt het uit? Is het heel erg? Een wereldramp? Breekt nu WO III uit? Gewd... dat was het weer. Reviews worden erg gewaardeerd!_**


	9. Explain

**_Yeah, weer een nieuw chappy... ja, ik weet het, ik moet ook Autumn gaan updaten... maar ik vind dit verhaal nu gewoon ff leuker om aan te schrijven. Waarom weet ik ook niet_. _Autumn komt ooit wel weer. Nu verder met... het ingenieuze plan van Marain!_**

**-Hoofdstuk 9: Explain -**

_Gelukkig hadden ze nog wel het besef dat ze iets moesten doen, en Marain kreeg een ingenieuze inval..._

Ze pakte de koekenpan die ze nog steeds in haar hand had en sloeg Ana Maria ermee. Ana Maria had eventjes een verbaasde uitdrukking in haar ogen voordat ze knock out op de grond viel. Toen moest Marain iets moeilijks doen... Ze slikte, en sloeg ook zichzelf voor haar voorhoofd. Het was niet hard genoeg en Marain voelde alleen erg veel pijn.

_Shit, dat gaat een bult worden_, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Toen sloeg ze zichzelf nog een keer, dit keer wel hard genoeg. Ook Marain viel nu bewusteloos neer, terwijl de man met de roze pyjama net de hoek omkwam. Hij keek verbaasd naar de twee bewusteloze meisjes, waarvan er een met een koekenpan in haar hand lag.

Langzaam deed Ana Maria haar ogen open. Ze wilde zich oprichten maar voelde gelijk een hevige hoofdpijn en ging weer liggen.

'Take it easy, luv.' hoorde ze toen. Gelijk zat ze rechtop.

'Jack?'

'The one and only, though I prefer Captain Jack.' Ana Maria vloog Jack om de hals en vergat haar hoofdpijn. Toen ze Jack losliet keek ze het kleine kamertje rond. Er stonden 2 bedden en ertussen stond een klein nachtkastje. Op het ene bed lag Marain, nog bewusteloos. Het andere was leeg, maar Ana Maria besefte dat zij erop had gelegen. Ze ging er gelijk maar weer opliggen, hopend dat de hoofdpijn weg zou trekken. Jack boog zich over haar heen.

'Ye're alright, luv?'

'Nee, waar lijkt het op! Ik heb een barstende koppijn.'

Precies op dat moment deed Marain haar ogen open. Ze moest even wennen aan het licht, dat er eigenlijk niet was, en keek toen de kamer rond. Ze zag Jack voorovergebogen over een bed staan, en ze zag een sliert zwart haar op dat bed liggen. Ana Maria. Wat zouden ze aan het doen zijn? Marain voelde zich op een vreemde manier bedrogen. Stilletjes wou ze zich omdraaien, maar ze had het niet helemaal goed berekend en ze rolde zo van het bed af. De bonk deed Jack opschrikken en hij keek achterom naar het bed, dat leeg was. Eventjes was hij in paniek, maar toen zag hij ook gelijk Marain op de grond liggen. Marain kreunde.

'Waarom moet mij altijd zoiets gebeuren? Damnit!'

'Tja... misschien ben je blond ofzo.'

'Kijk dan! ZWART!' riep Marain terwijl ze een pluk van haar haar omhooghield.

'Ja... vanbinnen.'

'Hmpff... en bedankt hoor, Jack. Fijn dat mijn reddingspoging ook weer gewaardeerd wordt.'

'Reddingspoging?'

'JA! IK HAD TOEVALLIG WEL EEN GOED PLAN, JA!'

'Sssshht! Zometeen horen ze het nog, luv.'

'En noem me geen luv.'

'Jongens.. kan het wat zachter?' onderbrak Ana Maria de verhitte conversatie van Jack en Marain, 'Ik heb barstende koppijn.'

'Ja, wat denk je van mij? En Jack bezorgt me nog meer koppijn.' Marain was nu behoorlijk chagerijnig, terwijl Jack ook niet zo vrolijk meer was.

'Sorry hoor. Ik heb het natuurlijk weer gedaan.' zei hij boos.

'Ja, tuurlijk.' was Marain's antwoord terwijl ze weer op het bed klom.

'En lamenuslapen, ok? Dat reddingsplan wordt toch niet gewaardeerd.'

'Hmpf... alsof het hier zo gezellig is.'

'Blijkbaar wil je niet gered worden.'

'Niet door een of andere blonde chago.'

'En bedankt. Fine. Dan geen reddingsplan. En nu kop dicht.' Marain was al onder de dekens gekropen en draaide nu demonstratief Jack haar rug toe. Jack draaide zich ook erg demonstratief om, maar kwam er toen achter dat alletwee de bedden bezet waren.

'Hé, waar the hell moet ik dan slapen?'

'Niet.' klonk het vanonder Marain's dekbed.

'Hmpff.' zei Jack en hij liet zich op de grond zakken, met Marain's bed als rugleuning. Zijn hoed**(geval-achtig-iets)** viel over zijn gezicht heen, maar hij liet hem zo staan. Toen werd het helemaal stil in het kamertje.

Midden in de nacht werd Marain wakker en zag iets groots en bruins voor zich. Even kon ze het niet plaatsen, toen zag ze dat het Jack was, slapend. Jack lag naast haar op het bed, maar boven de dekens. Marain speelde met het idee om hem wakker te schreeuwen, of van het bed af te duwen, maar Jack zag er zo lief uit dat ze het maar liet. Zachtjes draaide ze zich weer om en al snel viel ze in slaap.

Ana Maria werd wakker en het eerste wat ze zag was Jack, op Marain's bed. Zachtjes stond ze op en keek over hem heen, om daar Marain te ontdekken. Jack lag een beetje opgekruld en Marain's lichaam leek daar precies op aan te sluiten. Ze lagen allebei nog te slapen. Ana Maria ging maar weer zitten op haar bed en wachtte tot er iemand wakker zou worden.

'G'morning, captain. Lekker geslapen?' was het eerste wat Jack hoorde toen hij zijn ogen opendeed. Hij ontdekte de positie waarin hij lag en vroeg zich af hoe hij hierin beland was. Toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij de vorige avond niet had kunnen slapen op de harde vloer en dus maar in het bed was gaan liggen. Voorzichtig maakte hij zich los van Marain en wou naar achteren schuiven, maar hij viel van het bed af, met een luide bonk op de grond. Hierdoor werd ook Marain wakker en die keek verdwaasd om zich heen, om Jack op de grond en Ana Maria op het bed tegenover haar te ontdekken. Ze rekte zich uit en stond op, om vervolgens als eerste het beetje eten te zien wat voor de deur lag. Uitgehongerd alsof ze al in geen jaren hadden gegeten vielen ze op het beetje scheepsbeshuit en een glaasje water aan.

De deur ging open en Jack, Marain en Ana Maria knipperden tegen het licht. Een Royal Navy-dude verscheen in de deuropening.

'You, over here.' zei hij, terwijl hij Marain aanwees.

'Wie, ik?'

'Yes, you. Hierheen komen.' En hij hield nu zijn geweer op Marain gericht. 'Nu'. Marain keek even angstig naar Jack en Ana Maria, die terugkeken met een blik van ik-weet-ook-niet-wat-er-gaat-gebeuren. Toen stond ze op en liep naar de dude toe. Hij pakte haar bovenarm vast en trok haar mee de deur door, die hij daarna hard dichttrapte. Jack en Ana Maria bleven verbaasd achter.

Marain werd meegetrokken naar een ander hutje. De Royal Navy-dude trok de deur open, duwde Marain naar binnen zodat ze bijna struikelde, en deed de deur achter haar dicht. Marain keek om zich heen en zag een wat dikkere man zitten. Nouja, wat dikker... zo rond als een tonnetje. De man bekeek haar onbeschaamd van top tot teen, en zijn blik bleef wat langer hangen bij haar borsten en heupen. Marain keek de man boos aan, en toen zijn ogen de hare kruisten, leek hij even te schrikken van de vurige blik in haar ogen. Toen herstelde hij zich weer.

'Zo. Explain.'

'Wat?' vroeg Marain brutaal.

'What ye're doing here. Wie yer vriendjes zijn.'

'Why me? You could've asked Jack.'

'Explain.' zei de man alleen simpel. Marain bleef koppig zwijgen. De man keek haar geïnteresseerd aan, wachtend tot ze iets zou gaan zeggen. Wat ze dus niet deed.

'Goed, dan moeten er maatregelen getroffen worden...'

**_Yeah! Reviews, please? #ongelofelijke puppy-eyes die je ongeveer duizendvierhonderdtweeëndertig uur, vijfendertig minuten, zevenentwintig seconden en achtenveertig nanoseconden aanstaren zodat je erg duizelig wordt en vooral erg snel naar de muis grijpt om op het mooie blauwe knopje te drukken waar 'go' op staat, zodat die puppy-eyes maar ophouden met staren en je niet meer zo mateloos irriteren als dat ze nu doen#_**


	10. Land In Boegbeeld

**_NIEUW CHAPPOS MENSEN! READ & REVIEW PLEASE?_**

'_Goed, dan moeten er maatregelen getroffen worden...'_

Marain bleef koppig zwijgen, al werd ze nu wel een beetje bang. De man knipte in zijn vingers en de Royal Navy-dude kwam weer aangelopen. Hij greep Marain's bovenarm vast en sleurde haar weer het hutje uit. Marain trapte en sloeg en probeerde uit alle macht los te komen maar de dude was gewoon te sterk. Toen bedacht ze een nieuw plan: gillen. Ze begon te krijsen maar gelijk sloeg de dude een hand voor haar mond. Ze beet erin en verschrikt liet Dude haar los. Marain rook haar kans en sprintte weg, terwijl Dude achter haar aankwam. Marain kwam er al snel achter dat het schip niet geweldig groot was, maar ze moest doorrennen. Uiteindelijk besloot ze om maar gewoon rondjes te gaan rennen om de hutten van de kapitein en andere belangrijke mensen. Ze was halverwege een rondje toen ze erachter kwam dat Dude niet meer achter haar aanrende. Marain was ook weer niet zo dom en ze stond stil. Waarschijnlijk bleef Dude nu ergens wachten totdat zij weer aan kwam rennen. Peinzend keek Marain naar de plek waar ze nu stond, wat de boeg bleek te zijn. Ze kreeg weer eens een idee... en klom stilletjes over de reling.

Drie uur later hoorde ze Dude nog steeds zoeken, maar hier zou hij haar toch nooit vinden. Marain zat opgekruld tussen het boegbeeld en het schip. Erg comfortabel was het niet maar zo kon ze misschien wel ontsnappen...

Jack en Ana Maria zaten ondertussen ongerust allerlei theoriën te bedenken. Zou ze vermoord zijn, gekielhaald, vastgebonden aan het boegbeeld (wat nog niet eens zo ver van de waarheid zat), of misschien wel gewoon overboord gegooid? Ana Maria was rondjes aan het ijsberen terwijl Jack peinzend aan zijn sikje draaide. Tenslotte sprong Jack op, waardoor Ana Maria bijna een hartaanval kreeg, en legde zijn (eureka!) plan uit aan Ana Maria. Het plan hield eigenlijk niet veel meer in dan het raampje inslaan en ontsnappen, maar het mocht een plan genoemd worden.

"Ok, probleem 1," Fluisterde Ana Maria, "Waar gaan we het raampje mee inslaan?" Jack en Ana keken allebei peinzend om zich heen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze er allebei achter dat je met een bed en een nachtkastje geen raam in kon slaan, aangezien die op een schip aan de vloer vastzaten en het lostrekken ervan te veel geluid zou maken. Jack besloot zich op te offeren en voegde gelijk daad bij woord: hij sloeg met zijn rechtervuist het raampje in.

"Probleem 2," fluisterde Ana Maria, en vlak daarna volgde een diepe zucht van Jack, "Het raampje is ingeslagen, maar de deur zit aan de andere kant."

Jack keek verslagen van het raampje naar de deur.

"Hm…" zei hij, en zijn hersens werkten als een razende om een oplossing te bedenken. Hij keek de kamer weer eens rond en kwam er voor de tweede keer achter dat je met een bed en een nachtkastje niks verder kwam. Hij liet zijn blik langs Ana Maria naar het raam glijden, en toen met een ruk weer naar Ana Maria.

"Jij bent slank, Ana…. Als ik nou eens-"

"No fucking way!" onderbrak Ana Maria hem, maar Jack was al bezig met alle glasscherven die nog vastzaten verwijderen. Ana trok aan zijn schouder om hem nog eens te vertellen dat ze dat niet zou doen, maar Jack had ondertussen alle scherven verwijderd en tilde Ana met het grootste gemak op. Hij begon een hard tegenstribbelende Ana door het raam te duwen, wat verassend makkelijk ging voor een ontsnappingspoging (die in films altijd mislukken), en uiteindelijk hoorde hij aan de andere kant een plof en een paar vloeken waarvan zelfs hij met schaamte terug dacht aan zijn moeder.

"Ok, Ana, maak de deur open!" commandeerde Jack met zijn gezicht op stand imponerend. Ana stak zijn tong naar hem uit.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik je nu nog ga helpen Jacky-boy? Ik ga eerst Marain zoeken!" zei ze en demonstratief draaide ze zich om. Ze keek nog even over haar schouder naar een verbaasd boze Jack. "Tata!"

Marain hoorde weer voetstappen op het dek, maar dit keer andere. Zachte sluipende voetstappen leken het wel, en er werd iets gefluisterd…

"Marain!" Kut, dat was Ana! Moeizaam kwam Marain omhoog uit haar positie en ze keek voorzichtig over de rand van het schip. Ze zag inderdaad Ana en ze riep haar. Ana hurkte gelijk neer voor haar en hielp haar over de rand. Samen liepen ze zachtjes terug naar Jack en zo goed en kwaad als het ging broken ze de deur open.

Wonderbaarlijk genoeg kwamen er dit keer geen mensen af op het geluid en met zijn drieën liepen ze naar het reddingsbootje. Ze probeerden het eerst voorzichtig naar beneden te laten maar het bootje begon als een gek te piepen. Jack besloot dat het dan maar hardhandig moest en hij ging in het bootje staan. Hij gebaarde Ana en Marain om het ook te doen, en ze gehoorzaamden hem voor deze keer. Toen ze alle drie in het bootje stonden gebaarde Jack naar Ana dat ze de andere katrol los moest maken. Geluidloos telde hij af en tegelijkertijd lieten Jack en Ana de katrollen los, waardoor het bootje met een rotgang naar beneden viel. Wonder boven wonder kwam het bootje goed neer en Ana en Marain pakten gelijk twee roeispanen en begonnen als een gek te roeien. Aan dek van de boot waarop ze hadden gezeten verschenen een paar mannen, die als een gek begonnen te schreeuwen toen ze zagen wat er gebeurd was. Maar het grote schip kon niks uithalen tegen het kleine behendige bootje van de drie en kanonnen had het schip ook niet.

De mannen op het grote schip uitjouwend roeide het kleine bootje met daarin Ana Maria, Jack en Marain weg. Toen het grote schip uit zicht was hielden ze even een pauze.

"Zo… en wat nu?" vroeg Marain. Het was even stil.

"We roeien gewoon naar het eerste het beste land wat we tegenkomen." Doorbrak Ana de stilte. Maar daarna viel het gelijk weer stil..

"En wat als we nu geen land tegenkomen?" vroeg Marain, een beetje angstig.

"Dan hebben we pech." Zei Ana droog.

_3 uur later..._

"Jack? Neem het eens even over?" vermoeid stond Marain op en plofte naast een luierende Jack neer.

"JACK! IK VROEG JE WAT JA!" tetterde ze in zijn oor toen hij niet reageerde.

"WHA!" Jack schrok wakker, hij had blijkbaar geslapen. Hij keek verschrikt rond en overzag snel de situatie.

"Wat is er? De boot is toch niet lek he?"

"Nee, jij moet even roeien."

"Ja dag."

"Doei!" zwaaide Marain vrolijk terug.

"Ik heb al drie uur geroeid ja, nu mag jij. Ik moet heel even rusten en dan wissel ik Ana af, ja?" ging ze serieus verder. Jack knikte toen instemmend. "Ok."

_Weer een paar uur later..._

"DAAR! LAND!" Marain sprong op met een nieuwe stoot energie en wees naar een zwart stipje in de verte dat blijkbaar alleen zij kon zien. Jack draaide zich abrupt om en tuurde de horizon af.

"Ik zie niks." Zei hij en geïrriteerd keerde hij terug naar zijn roeispanen. Ana keek ook even maar ook zij zag niks.

"Ik vertrouw op de zeemansogen van Jack, Marain." Zei ze en ze plofte weer neer op het bankje. Nors werd er doorgeroeid, totdat na een poosje Ana opsprong.

"LAND IN ZICHT!" schreeuwde ze. Jack draaide zich om, zag het ook en begon vreugdekreten te slaken. Marain zat er met een zuur gezicht bij.

"Ik zei het toch." Zei ze zachtjes. Toch hoorde Jack het en hij keek met een medelijdend gezicht naar Marain.

"Sorry dat we je niet gelofoden." Zei hij met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Als je het niet meent, zeg het dan ook niet." Mompelde Marain. Jack plofte neer bij de roeispanen en begon in een tempo te roeien dat Ana maar moeizaam bij kon houden. Al snel werd het zwarte stipje groter en groter en het groeide uit tot een eiland met wit zandstrand, palmbomen, even verderop een groot groen woud en nog verder grijze bergen met witte toppen. Het ideale vakantie-eiland, zou je denken. Zou je denken ja...

**_DOES! EINDELIJK NIEUW CHAPPOS! YAY! Ik weet, het heeft lang geduurd... ik had nogal last van een writer's block. Maar I'm back, and better then ever!... ehm, mag ik hopen. Does, reviews please? #puppy-eyes# Oh en bij de weg... nog 1 week en ik heb VAKANTIE! LANG LEVE HET 9 WEKEN LANG SCHRIJVEN! YAY!_**


End file.
